


The Truth of Who We Are

by MYuzuki



Series: paths we had not known we were meant to walk [2]
Category: Megaman X series, Megaman X7 - Fandom, Megaman X8 - Fandom, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Issues, Memory Loss, and goes to Red to talk about it, as in Axl is having identity issues because of his missing memories, because of Camp NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: "I'm going to ask you something," Axl says one day, coming to talk to Red after getting back from one of his Hunter missions, "and you have to answer me honestly."
Relationships: Axl & Red (Rockman)
Series: paths we had not known we were meant to walk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Truth of Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt (courtesy of prompt-dealer on tumblr): "I'm going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly."
> 
> Could be viewed as a sequel of sorts to Lethobenthos (in that Red goes "to hell with Sigma" and teams up with the Hunters instead) or viewed as a standalone if that's what you prefer.

**The Truth of Who We Are**

* * *

"I'm going to ask you something," Axl says one day, coming to talk to Red after getting back from one of his Hunter missions, "and you have to answer me honestly."

Red frowns, absently running his fingers across the blade of his scythe to test the edge even though he knows it's well-honed (the Maverick Hunters have given him amnesty at Axl's request and out of gratitude for his assistance in bringing down Sigma at the Crimson Palace, but they don't trust him to do any missions yet which has left him with very little to do other than sit in his quarters and endlessly sharpen his weapon). "Alright," he says at last. "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Do you know who I am?" At Red's clearly confused expression, Axl elaborates. "Who I was before Red Alert, I mean."

Red heaves a sigh and sets aside his scythe. It's not the first time Axl has wondered about his identity before Red Alert, although it is the first time he's asked so directly. "What's brought this on?"

"Oh, nothing really," Axl says, aiming for nonchalant and missing by a mile. "Just some stuff going on lately that has me wondering."

Red arches an eyebrow. "What kind of 'stuff' are we talking about here?"

"Nothing important in the big scheme of things," Axl says with a shrug. "But it got me thinking, and I realized that when it comes to my past I still don't know much of anything at all."

"If it's important to you, then it's important," Red says firmly, but when Axl doesn't elaborate on what exactly has prompted this line of questioning he relents. After all, he knows better than to push Axl for an explanation he doesn't want to share; despite his tendency to chatter, the kid's almost frighteningly good at playing things close to the vest when he wants to. "I don't know that I have the answers you're looking for, Axl," he says instead. "Like I've told you before, I have no idea who you were before I found you. All I know is that I was out late on a mission and stumbled across a critically wounded Reploid in an alley: you. With how damaged you were, it was obvious that you'd been in a pretty nasty fight, but there was no one else around. "

Axl reaches up a hand to touch the scar on his face. "I don't remember how it happened," he mutters, frustration clear in his voice. "I don't remember _anything_."

"You took a lot of damage," Red reiterates, gentling his tone because he know this is a difficult subject for Axl. "Those memories might be gone for good." When all Axl does is give a jerky nod, Red sighs again. "Why does it matter so much, who you were before? You're doing damn good work now, kid, that should be all that matters."

Axl glances over at him, all but radiating uncertainty. "You really think so?"

"I do," Red says firmly. "So stop worrying so much. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and good friends to watch your back. And you'll always have me," he adds, because ever since he'd dragged that wounded young Reploid back to Red Alert's headquarters on that fateful night he'd felt obligated to look out for the kid.

(Even though Axl is pretty much past the point where he needs Red to look out for him, that feeling of almost paternal protectiveness hasn't faded.)

Axl gives a faint, hesitant smile. "Thanks, Red."

Red returns the smile. "No problem, kid."


End file.
